Le cosplay de Titipo
by nyxox
Summary: Titipo veut son cosplay. Et elle l'aura.


**Disclaimer : Titipo elle s'appartient à elle même. Si si, c'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai pas droguée et enfermée dans ma cave. T'façon j'ai pas de cave. Et nan, elle est pas au grenier non plus. Et non, vous n'avez pas le droit de vérifier. Traitez moi de psychopate tant que vous y etes !**

**Et ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, filez voir ses fics et os qui sont juste à croquer. Sincèrement. Des fictions j'en ai lu pas mal durant ces dernières année, c'est rare d'en trouver de si bonne qualité. **

* * *

><p>Cinq heures. Titipo avait enduré cinq heures de train, aux horaires de pointe, durant les vacances lorsque ces transports étaient bondés. Mais elle avait survécu. Et ce n'était pas non plus les heures de stop et de bus qui l'avaient stoppée. Non. La jeune fille était motivée. Elle avait cherché durant des jours comment reproduire le déguisement du prof de philo, sans succès. Or, Titipo était quelqu'un de persévérante. Peut être un peu trop.<p>

Elle s'était réveillé un matin, désolée de ne trouver aucun tutoriel, une fois de plus. Elle avait donc décidé d'agir. C'est ainsi que sur un coup de tête, elle avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour quelques jours afin de s'embarquer dans le premier train en direction de la campagne où vivait son héros. Elle voulait son cosplay. Et elle l'aurait.

L'adresse de Kriss avait été compliqué à trouver. Elle s'était perdue dans le village quelques heures avant de reconnaître dans un jardin la petite maison de la vidéo sur le végan. Le végan... Elle lâcha un petit soupire rêveur et se cacha dans les buissons en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle aperçut Kriss et toute sa petite famille qui sortaient de la maison et des bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Elle se retint de se précipiter en courant sur lui en lâchant un "nia" perçant. Elle avait une mission, et aussi terrible que cela puisse être, elle ne pouvait s'en détourner.

La voiture démarra et Titipo regarda son idole s'éloigner. Elle se releva, épousta sa veste jaune où des feuilles s'étaient accrochées et s'approcha de la demeure. Elle en fit le tour et trouva une fenêtre entrouverte. Ce n'était pas de la violation de domicile si les fenêtres l'invitaient à entrer... Si ?

Ignorant sa conscience, elle augmenta l'ouverture en faisant coulisser la vitre et se glissa à l'intérieure. Elle du faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas se détourner de sa quête et admirer tout les objets de la maison. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle chercha la salle où Kriss entreposait ses déguisements. Elle fit toute les pièces, n'oubliant pas la cuisine et la salle de bain. Finalement, ce fut au deuxième étage qu'elle les trouva. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et de nombreuses bulles emplirent l'air. Elle caressa chaque tissus religieusement. Au fond de la salle, elle repéra le marteau 5tonnes du prof de philo. Son corps trembla d'excitation tandis que l'objet s'illuminait comme par miracle sous une douce musique de triomphe. Titipo se précipita sur le marteau. Elle le souleva facilement, constatant qu'il n'était pas si lourd que ça.

Heureuse, elle le reposa et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un cookie. Elle le déposa sur une caisse de déguisement non ouverte. Cela servirait de compensation. Elle prit ensuite le marteau qu'elle posa sur son épaule et se dépêcha de descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Au moment de sortir par la fenêtre, elle constata dépitée que le marteau ne voulait pas passé. La jeune femme s'énerva vite. Elle n'avait pas parcouru autant de distance pour rien. Donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'objet, celui ci réussi à sortir de la pièce. Titipo se dépêcha de le suivre. Cependant, elle constata que son geste brutal avait été fatal pour l'objet. Au sol, le marteau était brisé en deux.

Les yeux de Titipo se remplirent de larmes. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle tandis qu'elle laissait échappé un cri de désespoir. Tout ce chemin pour rien !

* * *

><p>Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsque Titipo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva, tata sa table de chevet pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière emplie la pièce ce qui permit à la jeune femme de récupérer sa respiration. Il était temps qu'elle finisse ce cosplay. Cela virait à l'obsession.<p> 


End file.
